


Backrooms

by ghostliness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostliness/pseuds/ghostliness
Summary: “Ferdinand? Is that you?” Marianne asked, her voice trembling with uncertainty. She was begging it was him. She could use someone strong and level headed. She was so scared. Everything around her was coated in a shade of yellowish... yellowish. Off. Like it had been used over and over without ever being cleaned. The carpet felt damp. It smelled of mildew, and everything was stiff. There was the sound of shoes making way across wet floor. The way it squished made Marianne’s stomach churn. Where was she? How did she get there? As if on cue, the voice asked the same.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Backrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the idea of [The Backrooms](https://www.creepypasta.com/the-backrooms/)

“Ah, Marianne!” a familiar voice said. The words were muted. There was no echo. There was a hum of office lights, but no one else was around. Only he, herself, and someone else. 

No, something. 

“Ferdinand? Is that you?” Marianne asked, her voice trembling with uncertainty. She was begging it was him. She could use someone strong and level headed. She was so scared. Everything around her was coated in a shade of yellowish... yellowish. Off. Like it had been used over and over without ever being cleaned. The carpet felt damp. It smelled of mildew, and everything was stiff. There was the sound of shoes making way across wet floor. The way it squished made Marianne’s stomach churn. Where was she? How did she get there? As if on cue, the voice asked the same. 

“How did you make it down here? How did you find me?” the voice asked. She looked up, and despite the bright lights, she made out a silhouette with long, cascading hair and broad shoulders. It was Ferdinand. Thank god. “And where is here?” 

Marianne sat herself up and felt disgusted with sitting on the floor much longer. She positioned to stand and Ferdinand offered her a hand. She gently took it and was hoisted to her feet. The buttons on her blouse seemed to have popped open a bit and her skirt was wrinkled. Neither of them seemed to take notice. Or mind. Marianne looked around her, unfamiliar with the environment. Try as she might, she couldn’t remember how she had reached where she was. There was a slow panic setting in, but she tried her best to remain calm. She was trying really, really hard. 

“I-I don’t know. I think I was at work and I had gone to get some water. I think I sat down and leaned back, and I kept leaning back, and then I hit my head. There should have been a wall there.” Marianne mused. She looked around again. There was no sign of the office she was just in, or the people that were once there. Her chatty coworker, Lorenz, his voice couldn’t even be heard. But there were footsteps still. One pair. One large, seemingly angry pair. Ferdinand looked around himself now, eyes darting to unfamiliar crevices in a large space. It looked like there were halls and cubicles, but where did they go to? Who housed them? A myriad of questions raced through his mind. 

“Sounds similar to what happened to me. I was about to go turn something in to Dorothea and I took a quick break and just leaned against the wall, and then I was here. It’s like... it’s like I clipped through the wall in a videogame. Wouldn’t that be funny?” Ferdinand asked, but his voice was laced with fear. There was nothing funny about this. Marianne forced a smile through watering eyes. 

“Yes, Ferdinand. That would be quite humorous.” she said, wiping at her face. “How long have you been here?” she asked. Ferdinand reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. No signal. Numbers were distorted. He put it back into his pocket. 

“Hell if I know Mari.” he said a little too casually. Marianne wasn’t one to pick fights, especially in a situation like this. She chose to ignore it for the time being. 

Whatever time that would be. 

“I looked around. I haven’t seen anything.” Ferdinand said. He paused and looked around the room again. “Literally anything.” 

The lights above them buzzed loudly. Despite the carpet being wet, there were no leaks in the ceiling, which were that yellow color Marianne had first observed. It looked like she had landed in a central room. A reception area of sorts. But there were no counters. No chairs, no people. Nothing. Just halls that split off in each direction. Sometimes two halls. Where did they go to, and how did Ferdinand find her? Too many questions to be asked, and there was only one way to get answers. 

“Well, I’m sure there’s a way out.” Marianne said. Her voice was uncertain, and Ferdinand caught it. He too, offered her a weak smile and nodded though. 

“I’m sure you’re right!” he said, putting his hand on her arm. She could feel him shake. “Come on, let’s start walking. But-” he paused, and he leaned in close to her ear. “Stick close. Please. Not for any real reason, but...” 

“Just in case?” she whispered back. For once, she didn’t feel crazy about hearing things. Ferdinand nodded. 

“Just in case.” 

She slowly nodded her head and he took the lead. He looked back behind him from what she assumed was the hallway he came from. She really couldn’t tell with how his voice was pitched at the beginning. It was like there were only walls, but sound didn’t travel or bounce off any of them. It was just their footsteps on wet cloth, deafening hums of too-bright lights, and it. 

It. 

She clung to the back of his untucked dress shirt by just pinching it. It was enough touch to keep them connected, but there was a distance always between the two. They had worked in different departments, but in the same buildings. They were both heirs to big companies, but one cared too much, and the other not at all. Marianne was working to kill time, while Ferdinand’s work ethic would come to kill him. The only reason his hair was that long was because he never made time to go get it cut. He could work instead. Marianne didn’t get it. However, it was admirable. He was always too haughty and tried to share his gusto with her to no avail. He, of all people, would be the one she would get stuck with. 

Stuck wasn’t the right work. Trapped? No. Lost? Didn’t seem right either. It was like they were both misplaced by the world. Like some higher being accidentally dropped them in a crack in the universe and just can’t find them now. Maybe that’s what the footsteps really were. A hopefully benevolent God rummaging around to find them. She thought maybe then they should stop moving, but her gut knew those sounds were something more sinister. 

So, they walked. They walked for what seemed like hours, like days. The heaviness of their footsteps made no echoes and with every turn, there was a new hall. A new wall. No dead ends, but also, nothing that would indicate an exit. Ferdinand marched forward and Marianne kept her head down. Neither of them would be able to determine if they were going in a circle or not because they just had to keep moving. For some reason, the anxiety of stopping grew steadily on the both of them. If they listened really close, it sounded like something was following behind them. But that was sure paranoia, right? Marianne’s grip onto Ferdinand tightened at the thought. 

Ferdinand’s breathing grew heavy with fatigue, and the frustration of it all was wearing apparent on his face and his back, which was coated in sweat. He wanted to take off his shirt but what would Marianne hold onto then? His hand? Maybe, but he didn’t want to risk his palms sweating and them needing to make a break for it, and her slipping. His mind became shrouded with the images of sweet little Marianne, being dragged down and endless maze of hallways only to be torn to shreds. But, why was that worrying him? He knew that this was just a fluke or a cruel joke that their coworkers were playing on them. Surely, this was a warehouse out somewhere and both of them had fallen asleep at their desks. Despite what his memory said, he wanted a logical explanation to all of this. There had to be one! 

“Augh!” Ferdinand groaned loudly. He slammed his fist against one of the walls and began to drag his feet. He was getting tired and wanted to rest, but he couldn’t. “Just, I don’t know! Throw us a bone, will ya?” he yelled into the maze before him. The wall he punched didn’t even budge. It just made a squelching sound. Marianne flinched, but Ferdinand didn’t even seem to notice. 

“Ferdie, dear,” Marianne said gently. “Please, we must keep moving. We’re probably almost out of here.” she said, a small smile on her face. It was all fake, but being negative now wouldn’t help in the slightest. She wanted to sit down on the ground too and just let whatever was behind them take her, but for his sake, she pretended living and going on was a better alternative. She was so tired. So unbearably tired. 

Ferdinand, for the first time since they started walking, looked over his shoulder to look at the woman. Marianne watched as his mouth opened, and then stay open. His face twisted in abject horror and face pale as snow. She dared not look, but her curiosity was going to drive her mad. She too, slowly turned her head to see something, so simple, yet so uncalled for. 

What looked to be a human skeleton was placed gently onto the ground just a few feet behind them. Ask, and you shall receive. Many bones were thrown. She could make out bits of tissue still attached. There was no indication that it was placed there. There was no noise it made. No thumps, no thuds. Like it had just materialized there. 

Just like them. 

Ferdinand began to tremble but kept a stoic face on. Marianne’s stomach growled. Ferdinand realized his throat was getting dry, and Marianne had had to use the restroom for quite some time now. The more they took notes of their bodily functions, the more there was an uncertain certainty that this might be their grave. Much like the bones, they too would come to rot in an endless drove of hallways. Tears welled up in Marianne’s eyes. 

“Ferdie, I’m scared.” she said. “I’m so very scared. We’re going to be okay, right?” she asked. “Right?!” 

Anxiety was setting in. Ferdinand tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it stung. His eyes too were glistening with tears threatening to fall. He wanted to lie to her. To see her smile before their demise. He would accept that as a final wish. 

“Mari. Please, don’t cry, love. You are too pretty and noble to shed tears. Have you no faith in me?” he asked. Marianne wanted to say she didn’t. She knew, however, it was a rhetorical question. “This must be a prank.” he said loudly. No echo. “This must be a prank!” he repeated. But there was no laughter. No snickers of people being caught. They were the only ones in on this sick idea of a joke. Ferdinand still clung to hope that this would end. 

“Perhaps, we should rest?” Marianne asked. Her voice was unsure. Resting next to the bones seemed like laying down for vultures. Like they’d be awoken by wolves picking at their skin. But, also, this could just be a nightmare. A long-lasting case of sleep paralysis. Anything was better than the idea of certain demise. One where they’d never be found. Death was one thing, but being forgotten was another. 

“I think you’re right.” Ferdinand concluded. His eyes kept shifting to the pile of bones still laid down in the hallway. His mouth became dry as a thought came to mind. “Would you think I was mad if I suggested something?” he asked. Marianne had an idea of what was coming. 

“Tell me, then I will decide.” 

“Those bones,” he started. He watched as Marianne’s eyes bore into his. “There’s still-” a wretch. “Meat.” 

“And for water?” Marianne asked. Ferdinand turned his head away. His ears were red. 

“You said you had to use the bathroom, no?” he asked, and Marianne’s disposition was one of disgust. 

“You’re kidding me!” she hissed, but Ferdinand snapped his head back to look at her. His lip was trembling. 

“What the fuck else are we supposed to do Marianne?!” he yelled. “Do you think I want to do that either? Do you think I want you to do that too? This is literal life or death!” 

“We don’t know that!” Marianne yelled back, letting go of Ferdinand and clutching her hands to her chest. “We could be near the end!” 

“Near the end of what?” he asked her. “We’ve been in this hell labyrinth for what seems like hours! I don’t even know because my phone is dead. Have you seen any signs of us leaving? Any new halls? Anything other than us and a skeleton?” he asked her. Marianne was crying at this point. 

“I haven’t even had my first kiss yet-” 

“This isn’t like that, Mari.” Ferdinand told her. He rubbed his temples in frustration. “It was just a suggestion. Our other option for water is-” he shifted his weight, and the carpet beneath him made a gut-wrenching noise of fermented liquid. “We can drink from the carpet and whatever is in it.” 

Marianne looked down. The carpet was stained. Brown. Yellow. Gray. But, the water. She looked to the bones. Food. She looked to Ferdinand. Shelter. She smoothed out her skirt and took a seat on the floor. The dampness soaked up into her clothes immediately. Her face twisted with discomfort. She looked up through her bangs to Ferdinand, who was leaning against the wall. He slowly slid down and sat next to her. His visage too turned into one of equal parts disgust and fatigue. He was thankful to sit down, but at what cost? 

“Do you mind if I took off my shirt?” he asked Marianne, who was leaning her back against the wall now too. Her eyes were closed. 

“I don’t. Please don’t get a cold.” she said. It was the first time either of them had noticed the room temperature was a little on the humid side. Not hot, but not cold. Much like a chilled August evening. The air was damp, and the lights were like cicadas. There was quick rustling of cloth before Ferdinand’s torso was exposed. Marianne opened one eye to take a peek. She shut it gain quickly, but not before taking a mental snapshot. 

That would be a nice image to die with. 

Ferdinand wadded it up and scooted a little closer to his partner in purgatory. Maybe that’s what this was. What a shitty place. 

“Lift your head, love.” he said gently. She did as she was told, and he placed his shirt behind her head for her to use as a pillow. “I apologize for yelling at you.” he said. “We’re both stuck here, so might as well be kind to one another if we’re stuck here until death.” 

Marianne hummed. “That’s a good notion.” she said. “I’ve almost made peace with the thought of it. Almost” she told him. He nodded, and Marianne could hear him move again. “Where are you going?” she asked, her eyes stilled closed. Ferdinand let out a sigh. 

“To check those bones.” he said. “I’m hungry.” he added. Marianne’s stomach churned. 

“We should only eat it if it’s dire need.” she added, and she heard a grunt as Ferdinand got to his feet. Another sigh. 

“I know. But, I also want to be sure it’s, well...” he paused. Marianne heard him wretch a bit. She could only assume he was thinking too hard about it. “Edible.” 

There were heavy footsteps as he walked away. Marianne didn’t like not having him near, but she understood the reasoning. The air around her felt colder, but no less damp. It was like the feeling of food poisoning. Where you’re shivering and sweating. A toxin in your body that try as you might to get rid of it, it lingers in the back of your throat. Marianne tried to swallow. Dry. Dry as a bone. As those bones. There was a clatter. 

She opened her eyes to see Ferdinand picking up what looked like a femur with his bare hands. There was flesh hanging off. Ferdinand stared. His back looked so far away from her. It looked like it was drifting further and further, until she came to the realization 

He was. 

“Ferdinand!” she shouted, clambering to her feet. “Run towards me!” she yelled. Tears again were forming in her eyes as she knew it was either lose food, or lose the only other person in this nightmare. If it meant picking the skin off one another, she’d rather do that than die alone. Ferdinand turned around to see what she was seeing and ran with bone in hand. The hallways around them were elongating on their own. It was subtle, but it was noticeable. The floors didn’t move, yet, the two were barely making distance. Marianne was running out of breath. They had just ran for god knows how long and now this. She wanted to just sit again and give up. 

“Keep going Marianne! If you can’t, I’ll catch up to you!” Ferdinand shouted to her. His voice was strained. She could see his face was beet red as he sprinted fast as he could towards an impossible goal. Treadmill like corridors kept running around them with seemingly no gain. The distance was the same no matter how far they ran. Marianne’s legs were beginning to give out. 

“Ferdie!” she cried. “I-I can’t do this!” 

“Yes, you can Marianne!” he shouted back to her. “You can! We’re so close! I can feel it!” he said. 

A lie. 

“Maybe if we ask again to the Hell God, he’ll be nice!” Marianne started sobbing. She didn’t like becoming this person. “Hey! Hell God!” she screamed. “Do you hear me! Stop these fucking halls! Throw us more bones! Throw us somewhere where we don’t have to run! I’d rather sit in a black void than keep ru-” 

The room went black. Marianne felt like she was falling. She couldn’t see Ferdinand anymore, but she could hear his breathing. 

No. It wasn’t his. 

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she felt a caress on the nape of her neck. There was a wet sound and a faint rumble that was all around her. Wherever she was began to shake before the tremors threw her to the ground. Around her, she saw strings of saliva and an open mouth with impossibly serrated teeth open. A long, sinister tongue outstretched. A light in the darkness. She braced herself as a hand splayed out in her hair before yanking her. But the light was going away. The hand felt human. The hand was human. This time, the breathing she was hearing was Ferdinand’s, who was running full speed and dragging Marianne. 

He used his other hand to locate hers and gripped it as tight as he could before letting her hair go. Her delicate bun now undone and sky-blue locks backlit by hellfire waved angelically behind her. No matter the speed, Ferdinand couldn't make distance. His legs like gelatin, shaking and falling. Tripping over himself, Ferdinand looked back and smiled. 

“Ah, what a lovely last sight to see.” 

“Ferdie?” she asked to the darkness. There was a familiar sound, and then what sounded like the sounds of a breaker being turned on. Marianne snapped her eyes closed as lights around her whirred to life. She looked around. 

“Ah, Marianne!” a familiar voice said. The words were muted. There was no echo. There was a hum of office lights, but no one else was around. Only he, herself, and someone else. 

No, something.


End file.
